nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Clamp
Daniel Clamp is the eccentric billionare and owner of Clamp Enterprisres that Billy and Kate Peltzer works for.BiographyEditDaniel Clamp owned the Clamp Center, where Billy Peltzer and Kate Beringer worked. He also owned Clamp Enterprises. Clamp wanted to become wealthy by using his enterprise business to produce industry. At one point, he had even written a book about his success. He was introduced into the film when he walked into the Clamp building, much to the excitement of several of the employees, including Billy's boss, Marla Bloodstone (although he had been mentioned earlier in the film, most notably by Grandpa Fred, Marla, and Kate). Mr. Clamp appeared impressed with Billy's work after meeting him. Billy had currently been working on a beautiful drawing of his hometown, Kingston Falls, which Mr. Clamp loved, except for the fact that he suggested the trees were taken out of one part of the drawing, something Billy hadn't originally put in but then added at the demand of Marla. Soon after, Mr. Clamp's business began to decline in progress when gremlins invaded the buildingh and Clamp was attacked by a Secretary Gremlin, who had also killed Mr. Clamp's secretary. He then met Billy who explained the situation to him in his office while cleaning himself up after the Secretary Gremlin incident, even playing an 'end of the world' video from the building. He also watches Billy capturing the Electric Gremlin by putting it on hold in a telephone. When ready, Clamp leaves through a secret exit to get the plan to lure the gremlins out into sunlight in motion by blocking the front of the building with a large piece of cloth depicting the town at night; however, this plan gets ruined due to rain clouds showing up and darkening the sky. Afterwards, he and a group of soldiers ran in carrying rifles thinking that the gremlins were still alive after Billy, Murray Futterman, Gizmo, Marla, and Kate destroyed them with the Electric Gremlin and water. Afterwards, he promoted Grandpa Fred and Billy to high rankings of his business, and instead of choosing to produce industry, he decides to make a community of homes for people and make a merchandise based on Gizmo, who he thought was cute. He also showed that he may have shared romantic feelings with Marla Bloodstone, who he had briefly flirted with at the end of the film. Near the end of the film, Clamp gets a phone call from his head of security Forster, Forster explains he is stuck on the top floors and is unable to get sown since the elavators are broken and the doors are locked, Clamp tells him not to worry and he'll get him out soon, unknown to Clamp, the last surviving gremlin Greta is about to marry Forster. Clamp and pals.Added by Spellbinder666TriviaEditDaniel Clamp was played by actor John Glover.Mr. Clamp may be a parody of Donald Trump, an extremely famous media mogul. Ultima Despite Early thoughts of him. Clamp is the NICEST Billionare you could ever work for. Category:Protagonists